


My Pirate Slut

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Dragon Age One Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Choking, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Aveline makes Isabela admit what she's always known...
Relationships: Isabela/Aveline Vallen
Series: Open Lion's Dragon Age One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192757
Kudos: 7





	My Pirate Slut

The heavy weight on her back bends her spine, air rushing from her lungs and refusing to return. It feels unnatural, but at the same time it feels so good.

"Fuck! You pirate slut! Fuck!" The words are spat against her skin, punctuated by the urgent thrust of Aveline's hips. She feels gutted, split apart and broken, she can't breathe, the hand around her throat a suffocating force. Her muscles are on fire, her spread thighs shaking as the grind of hips against her arse makes her whimper in desperation.

There’s a dominating growl in her ear before teeth sink into the base of her neck. The weight disappears and she gasps, sucking in as much air as she can before the fingers close around her throat again, She’s trapped between Aveline's faux cock buried deep inside her and the hand choking her and arching her spine. It makes her cry out, her hands, cuffed to an iron ring in the world, grasp at nothing as her shoulders begin to ache from the constant strain.

"I could break you like this, fuck, that would be so hot wouldn’t it slut?" The tongue dipping into her ear makes her shiver, Aveline releases her, the guard’s hands pressed flat against the stone wall. She thrusts harder, toy cock hitting something deep inside her, "I'm going to tear you apart you pirate whore, but not yet," she thrusts again, even harder, "I’m gonna break you down first, make you  _ mine _ ,  _ my _ fucking pirate slut."

Her eyes water as Aveline thrusts again, slow but brutally rough, her large body dwarfing hers completely, she’s a gasping wreck, nothing but nonsense, coming falling from her mouth, "Please Big Girl, I need you please."

Aveline laughs, slightly soft and affectionate. She drags her hands from the wall and down the pirate’s back, scratching deep, red lines across the dark skin until she reaches that delightful arse. 

She squeezes the delicious flesh before slapping it, spanking her, over and over, "Knew you wanted this, such a fucking slut for me. Fuck, whore."

She writhes, breath shuddering with tears that can't come anymore. They've been here for hours, Aveline beating herself into Isabela's skin, into her soul. She's suddenly empty and she moans at the loss, making Aveline laugh.

"I’ve never met a whore like you," and Aveline bites down into her neck before slipping two, unlubricated fingers deep into her arsehole. She twists making the pirate yelp and writhe on the cock still buried in her cunt.

"What do you want, slut? Beg me for it," she sneers, slipping her fingers and cock out of the needy woman, deliberately pressing the head of the toy against her tighter hole.

"Please, Big Girl, please," Isabela sobs, pressing back against the guard's hips, fingers twist in her dark hair, pulling and making her whine, "You, Aveline, I need you, I love you!"

"I know you do,” Aveline growls before slamming back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
